1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a non-aqueous electrolyte secondary battery, and more particularly, to a non-aqueous electrolyte secondary battery provided with a conductive material in a negative electrode.
2. Description of Related Art
A non-aqueous electrolyte secondary battery such as a lithium-ion secondary battery may contain a conductive material in an electrode (positive electrode and/or negative electrode) for the purpose of the enhancement of electron conductivity. Documents associated with the related art include Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-312525 (JP 11-312525 A) and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-040504. For example, in JP 11-312525 A, a negative electrode which contains a negative electrode active material, a conductive material, and a binder, the conductive material satisfying the following conditions in which (1) the conductive material is obtained by crushing expanded graphite and (2) the median particle size is greater than that of the negative electrode active material, and a non-aqueous electrolyte battery provided with the negative electrode are disclosed.